


land of the wishing fairies

by punksofa



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punksofa/pseuds/punksofa
Summary: Soft morning with kurapika
Relationships: Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	land of the wishing fairies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soojiin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soojiin/gifts).



> just a bunch of my kurapika headcannons put together 

kurapika doesn't smile often.

Actually you'd hardly see him even happy.

That is, except for with a special someone. you of course. _Oh look its the cliche of kurapika only smiling around you and only you. yes that one._

Kurapika doesn't care. He doesn't care if no one other than you gets his affection. That's just how he is. Cold to everyone except you. It doesnt matter to him what any one else thinks. As long as you're there everything is fine to him, and he hopes you feel the same way. 

Snuggling in the same bed as kurapika, you wake up to his big spoon affection. Now, Kurapika isn't the dominate type, but he does know how to abuse his power as a man, just a little bit.

Morning voice. Its all raspy and deep and it can make anyone tingle from head to toe. Accompanied with his voice, you get warm kurapika head nuzzles on ur neck. His soft blond hair smells like fabric softner and fresh flowers. Just you and kurapika, in a room filled with the light scent of flowers. With maybe the feint sound of the kids outside playing dolls on the grass. 

_"...hey y/n..? ",_ he says as he softly whispers into your ear.

 _"..mhm?..",_ you answer him, still half asleep.

 _"..do you think we will be happy together forever?..",_ he softly says as his eyes wander to your soft bed head.

 _"..doesn't even have to be forever. Just maybe for now?..."_ He says as he thinks of all the fun things you have done together. From amusement park rides together to picnics on a field of dandelions. Soft smiles across your faces. Just you and kurapika looking at the land of the wishing fairies.

 _"...yes.."_ , you say as you slowly wake up. _"..i won't leave you...we'll be together forever...platonically..or any other way",_ slowly answering him makes you smile knowing that he will be here. He isn't going anywhere. And you're not either. 

You giggle, and you laugh, and you smile. Just imagine the possibilities. wishing time could stop, maybe it actually even did. Time left like it was going slow. It felt like forever together with kurapika.

 _"..w-what? w-why are you laughing?"_ kurapika slowly stutters out, extremely confused.

 _"..mhm..i was just thinking. about how it feels like time stops when I'm with you. It feels like we can stay like this forever doesn't it?" ._ you say as you look turn around to look in his greyish brown eyes that seem to contain so much emotion that he can't express.

 _"mhm i guess it does? probably? do you always think about that?" ,_ he says as he starts smiling, knowing that you thought about him today.

 _"..and...why are you smiling?.." ,_ you curiously ask as a smile spreads across his face.

 _"hm? nothing...I guess you can say I'm quite happy?",_ he jokingly laughs and says.

smiling, you say, " _pfft- then I guess I should be glad you're okay today."_

 _"..hey, listen, I've gotta say something."_ he says in a serious tone all of a sudden.

_"hm? go on I'm listenin-"_

he cuts you off and suddenly attacks you. 

_"HEY- WAIT THATS N-NOT FAIR-" ,_ you stutter and say while struggling to break from his tickles

 _"pfft- its so funny seeing you trying to stop me. you know you can't but you still try anyway"_ ,he laughs and says.

His dirty brown eyes shining under the natural light from outside. His soft hair moving slightly as he giggles, trying not to busrt into laughter, his every move leaves behind a hint of daisys and fabric softner. _how can he be so perfect?_ you think to yourself and giggle, leading you to burst out laughing as well. 

_I wish time could stop. I wish this moment would go on forever. laughs and smiles. you and kurapika. thats it. thats the story thats all you want in your life. If there was a way to stop time would anyone use it? would it be happy? would it be sad? would you stop time during happiness to prevent everything else or would you stop so you would stay in the dark so things don't get anyworse? would you stop time even if you weren't happy just so the person you love would be happy in that moment? everyone would use it differently. You would use it to protect your time together with kurapika wouldn't you? You know you love and would do anything for this blonde headed dork that plays with chains all day. ahh it feels nice doesn't it?_

_unexpectedly, a tear rolls down ur face. a single one._

_"..eh?"_ still in shock you manage to say, _"_ _w-why? why am i crying? isn't life great right now? i want time to stop right now. so why am i crying? why? why am i feeling this? is it because im afraid you'll leave me for someone else? because i wish time would stop right now? was it because i felt selfish? "_

you look up at the beautiful eyes staring back at you. looking away you say,

_"you are really pretty do you know that?_

_kurapika? do you think your eyes are pretty?_

_i think they are."_

suddenly, your vision turns blank. It's not black, or white. It's just nothing. nothing there. 

_"k-kurapika?"_ you croaked, still seeing nothing you say, it one more time. _"kurapika? are you there?"_ maybe it didn't matter if you repeated it. Maybe it didn't matter if you said it again. It felt like nothing. no colors. not even black and white. just blank. nothing. completely empty. 

_am I dying? is it the end of the road here? is there nowhere to go now? what happens here?_

you slowly think to yourself, head still blank, you try to move.

_my arms are so heavy. they feel like they are made of iron. well thats kind of ironic don't you think? am i really dying here? If I really am going to die will kurapika be there? will he feel lonely? will he cry? nah he isn't fragile hearted enough to cry. but maybe? slight chance._

drip.

_"huh? w-what? am i crying?"._

not sure if anyone . not even heard you. not even sure sure if anyone was there. you're clearly not crying. maybe the drip finally stops?

but those aren't your tears. You aren't the one crying. who could it be? Kurapika? is he being hard on himself again? Is he looking at me? does he think this is his fault?

I'm not even sure what happened. would it have ended better if i told said a goodbye?

would he feel better knowing im fine and im not in pain?

maybe it isn't even him crying. maybe it isn't even someone crying.

_why is it blank. where is everyone. where is kurapika._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that short story :))


End file.
